


[Podfic] Are We Having Sex in the Vault?

by Shmaylor



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: “Who the hell makes their vault into a freezer?” Eliot grumbled.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Are We Having Sex in the Vault?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Are We Having Sex in the Vault?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545270) by [starbirdrampant (ineasako22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineasako22/pseuds/starbirdrampant). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Are%20We%20Having%20Sex%20in%20the%20Vault.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Are We Having Sex in the Vault?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545270)

**Author:** [starbirdrampant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineasako22/pseuds/starbirdrampant)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 3 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Are%20We%20Having%20Sex%20in%20the%20Vault.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/Are%20We%20Having%20Sex%20in%20the%20Vault.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
